minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton
This story has had multiple versions due to it being deleted. Original Hello im a skeleton and my name is Bones. I was sick of burning and getting killed by players so I went to Mojangs office and asked them to make skeletons not burn and they said "no" and I said ill give you 64 dead bushes and then they said "yes" after they were done coding I went to sleep. The next morning I went outside and became friends with players, they gave me diamond armor and a diamond sword to fight the other mobs. One day on the server there were a lot of hostile mobs there were a real lot every one on the server couldnt fight them there were withers zombies spiders witches and creepers everywhere all the skeletons had diamond armor they helped fight the other mobs the skeletons and humans won the war then they had a party but then herobrine came to kill everyone but there were skeletons humans and iron golems fighting him he was out numbered his last words were you havent seen the last of me then everyones screen was herobrines face for 5 seconds. THE END Remake after the first one was deleted (Worst version, was very rushed.) Hi my name is bones and im sick of burning and getting killed by players. One day i went to Mojangs office and i asked can you make skeletons not burn and they said no and then i gave them 64 dead bushes and they said yes. Then i was friends with the players and they gave me diamond armor and a diamond sword. One day there was a huge war players and skeletons were fighting zombies,endermen,witches,guardians,killer bunnies,silver fish,endermites and withers the skeletons and almost won but they had to defeat herobrine. Herobrine was outnumbered and he died then everyones screen was herobrines face for five seconds. made by skeleton Last version Hi, im a skeleton and my name is Bones.I was tired of burning and getting killed by players so I went to Mojangs office and asked them to make skeletons not burn and to make them non hostile mobs and they said "no" so then I said ill give you 64 dead bushes and then they said "deal" After they were done coding I went to sleep. The next morning I talked to some players and they gave me full diamond armor and started to train for the war with Herobrine. The war was here there were a bunch of spiders, zombies, witches, zombie pigmen, and Herobrine was there so alot of the players died and we thoguht we were done for because there were too many monsters but then a bunch of skeletons came and helped and we were winning but herobrine was defeating us easily but I stabbed him and someone else shot him at the same time. He then said "You havent seen the last of me!!"and everyones screen was herobrine for 5 seconds. After the war was over, we celebrated. THE END Category:Skeleton32211 Category:Trollpasta Category:Long Trollpastas Category:Skeleton